Social networking is a concept that an individual's personal network of friends, family colleagues, coworkers, community of interest, and the subsequent connections within those networks, can be used to find connections for dating, job networking, service referrals, activity partners, and the like.
Social networking may include mechanisms for an individual to submit descriptive information, such as biographical information, interests, social, political, or other opinions, and the like. Descriptive information may be used in a number of ways, such as searching, viewing by others when seeking connections, or learning about an individual.
The quality of submitted information is therefore a factor in the utility and performance of a social networking web site or service. In some situations, a human operator may review submitted information to determine its quality, possibly rejecting information that fails to meet certain standards. The use of human operators to perform such functions is limiting with respect to time, costs, scaling to large numbers, as well as other limitations. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.